Study Break
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: Kurumu studying? Yeah, I know. First fanfic for R V! KurumuxMizore yuri story.


**Hey there!**

**My name is Erin, I'm one of the users of this profile.**

**I think I can agree that without a doubt Rosario + Vampire is one of my FAVORITE MANGA/ANIME SERIES EVER! My GOD I love it! I ship KurumuxMizore like fedex I love it so much! However, my love for this anime & shipping is shot in the face by my HSC (final exams) for high school which I am currently studying for. THEY ARE IN THREE WEEKS! **

**So, I wrote this on my 'study break,' so enjoy & I'll see you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, this is 100% purely fanmade.**

**By the way, &= and. **

* * *

**Study Break**

"…The square of the hypotenuse is the sum of the square of the other two sides, so why doesn't add up?"  
"Because you're an idiot for doing maths."  
"As if! It's Pythagoras! That's easy stuff."  
"I know _about _Pythagoras, he's responsible for Pythagoeran tuning, which the frequency relationships of all intervals are based in the perfect fifth."  
"Well that's all fine & dandy but it doesn't help with _maths, _does it?"  
The ice princess sighed & ran a hand through her long unkempt hair.

"I don't math, I history, Princess," she said flatly. Kurumu looked up from her worksheets & smiled. It was 6:30pm & the two were in Mizore's room.

Kurumu needed to finish the worksheet for her teacher tomorrow, so Mizore offered the succubus her dorm to study in. The snow girl was currently sitting on her bed, staring at the student.

"I'm aware of what subjects you do, but I need to finish this in the next hour or otherwise she'll throw shit at me."

"It's your fault for doing it in the first place," Mizore chimed in, her lip curling as she continued to write her history report.

"& you can do better? Even though you don't' 'math?'" Kurumu asked, baiting the snow girl, who didn't say anything.  
"I'm trying to history, Kurumu," she said flatly, continuing to read from a textbook.

Kurumu's lip curled as she turned back to the problem she could easily solve. The succubus knew how much Mizore hated the subject. However, just because someone hates the subject doesn't mean they aren't _good _at it.

"Oh, I give up," she stated, picking up a pencil & chewing on it.

"I'm going home, now," she said loudly, making Mizore's ears perk up.

Mizore got up from her bed with exaggerated groans & stretched her back. She muttered & walked over to the blue haired girl at her desk. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. The succubus smiled & placed her left hand on top of Mizore's right as the snow girl examined the work sheet with narrowed eyes.

"Look, you're trying to find the square of a _shorter _side, _not _the hypotenuse, dummy. You have to _divide _instead of _multiply,_" Mizore said, pointing at the triangle.

Twirling her pencil in her right hand, Kurumu giggled.  
"For someone who doesn't 'math,' you are smart, honey."

The snow girl raised her bushy eyebrows down at the nymph, who smiled back up at her girlfriend.  
"You knew?" Mizore asked, resting her head on Kurumu's shoulder, who instinctively put her head against her girlfriend's.  
"Honey, I do extension maths, of course I knew," she said softly. Mizore smirked and kissed Kurumu's cheek.  
"& you call me a bitch," she purred, making Kurumu laugh. The two looked into each other's eyes & kissed, long & passionately.

They pulled away & rested their foreheads together. Kurumu smiling sweetly & Mizore smirking, they were indeed in love- they had been for 8 months. Mizore's ice blue eyes broke the gaze & shifted down to the worksheet. She folded the worksheet away & placed it inside the succubus's bag. Kurumu raised her delicate eyebrows & stared at Mizore, who smirked & shrugged.

"That was the last question, you're done," Mizore said coolly, placing a hand in her jeans pocket & smirking. Kurumu frowned slightly, before standing up & pointing a perfect finger at her mischievous girlfriend. Her tail slapped Mizore on the bottom. The snow girl yelped slightly, but Kurumu could've sworn that there was a smile on that face.

"I should go home, now," Kurumu said, placing a finger to her cheek, grinning as Mizore rubbed her behind. With lightning speed, Mizore came around & hugged Kurumu from the waist again. She started to kiss the tender neck as the nymph started to moan with joy.

"Like hell you are, you need a study break," the snow girl purred, kissing her behind the ear. The succubus's eye fluttered shut, only Mizore knew how to turn her on.

Kurumu looked over at the bed & raised her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty tired, Mizore," she said, then heard Mizore mutter something.

"What was that, honey? Don't mumble," she said, putting a hand on Mizore's.

"I said that's bullshit," the snow girl said, then scooped Kurumu up in her arms bridal style.

"But we can still _hang out _on my bed," she smirked, before stealing a quick kiss from her girlfriend's lips. She walked over & gently placed Kurumu on the bed. The succubus giggled as she stroked Mizore's purple hair.

"_Hanging out _sounds like a great idea," she whispered, kissing her girlfriend.  
"It beats watching you do maths problems," Mizore admitted as she lay on her back & allowed the nymph to put her head on her chest.

"Now you know how I feel when you give me history lectures," Kurumu said with a smile as Mizore pouted in annoyance.  
"They can't be _that _bad," she started, but Kurumu simply put a finger on her lips.

"Come on, we're on a 'study break,' remember? No more history, no more maths, got it?"  
"Very well, Princess," Mizore sighed as Kurumu patted her on the head.  
"Good girl," she grinned as Mizore raised an eyebrow at her cooing.  
"I'm not a werewolf."  
"I know, but you'll always be my puppy," Kurumu said sweetly, then kissed Mizore on the nose, causing the snow girl to blush. Kurumu then sat up & started to undo the buttons on her shirt.  
"Want a treat?"

Mizore's eyes lit up as her temperature sky-rocketed at an alarming rate.

* * *

**Now If only I can find a boy to give me a treat... ;P**

**Anyway, I have to go & study for society & culture, so please feel free to rate & review as I'm open to criticism! **

**Take care caramel!**

**-Erin**


End file.
